powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Gyodai
Gyodai is a one-eyed creature from the planet of the same name who is used by Gozma to enlarge its minions. Character History Whenever a Space Beast is destroyed, Giluke sends Gyodai down to Earth (usually after causing havoc to Gator in the process), where it appears to the Changeman and fires a beam from its huge eye, which reconstructs and grows the Space Beast. However, the usage ends up making the creature exhausted, preventing it from doing anything further after it is completed and thus returns to the ship to sleep. The Gozma see Gyodai as one of their most important assets due to his growth beam and protect him at all costs to prevent themselves from losing a trump card in their arsenal. Realizing Gyodai's limitations, General Giluke puts a plot into play where he abducts Nana, a genius girl of technology-planet Rigel and tricks her into researching Gyodai so it would not tire and continue to fire its beam. Through her research, she discovers a massive amount of nutrients are used whenever Gyodai uses the enlarging beam and the connection of the brain and stomach within his body. Using a Space Beast who siphons energy, she creates a device that makes pills to empower Gyodai to overcome this limitation. Unfortunately, the effect of the device lasts only as long as both energy is collected by Space Beast Ballas and as long as the energy from the pills remain; once the last of the energy is used up, Gyodai returns to his typical tired, one-shot state. Left alone into a derelict Gozmard, he is rescued by the Changemen as they head off to fight Bazeu himself. Due to his reaction in regards to growing anything that is broken, he ends up aiding the Changeman them in the final battle against Bazeu, with his growth beam used to cause major damage to the space lord by way of rebuilding and growing the destroyed Memory Doll of planet Merle. Gyodai returns to space with the other aliens after Bazeu's final fall. Turboranger clipshow Gyodai appears in the clips from Dengeki Sentai Changeman seen in the first episode of Kousoku Sentai Turboranger. Arsenal * Gyodai's main power is the energy it can emit from its solo eye within its huge gaping jaw. Any object struck by this energy immediately enlarges to a huge size, which is used by the Gozma forces to enlarge their Space Beasts; however whenever it uses this ability, Gyodai immediately runs out of energy and becomes tired, forcing it to withdraw. Though it is bipedal, its arms are extremely long to make it appear like it walks on "four legs"; with the long front limbs likewise used to sense around its surroundings. Notes Portrayal * to be added Behind the Scenes *Gyodai's name is a junction of the words gyo (ぎょ, "glare") and kyodai (巨大, "giant"), referring to his power to enlarge the Space Beasts with his gaze. References Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Allies Category:Sentai Villains Who Became Good Category:Great Star League Gozma Category:Monster Enlargers